Forbidden Lips
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: She was a villain, and he was a hero. But every time she stole a kiss from him, he grew more and more addicted to the feeling. (BB x Jinx oneshot)


The first time it happened, it was a simple bank robbery. The H.I.V.E Five had been on a robbing streak as of late, frustrating Robin to nearly his wits end. After Cyborg deduced that the bank would likely be the villains' next target, the Titans had decided to stay inside the bank after closing hours in hopes of catching the criminals.

That was five hours ago.

Beast Boy yawned as he sat on the stone pillar that overlooked the bank's main hall, estimating the time to be around midnight. He glanced over at Raven, who was sitting patiently on a hovering disc made of her black magic. The empath had her eyes shut and appeared to be in meditative state, which seemed to go completely over the changeling's head.

"Duuude," he whined as his ears drooped. "We've been here _forever!_ Maybe they won't even come, why can't we just go home and get some sleep?"

"If you need my help to answer that question, you shouldn't be here in the first place," Raven deadpanned, causing Beast Boy to wince.

They were cut off by a sudden "TITANS, GO!" and Beast Boy barely had time to react before a familiar pink hex was shot off in his direction. The pillar beneath Beast Boy's feet crumbled, and he barely managed to fly away as a crow before the large mass of stone crumbled from underneath him. Landing on his feet after shifting back, the changeling was quickly forced back as more hexes were shot at him. With a startled yelp, Beast Boy comically attempted to dodge them all, but the final one smacked square into his chest, knocking him back against a wall.

Groaning, the green hero glanced around to see how his teammates were handling themselves. Cyborg had himself locked in a wrestling match with the powerful Mammoth, Robin was flipping over a thrown shield from Private H.I.V.E. while Raven was attempting to avoid Gizmo's lasers. Starfire wasn't having too much trouble with her opponent, See-More, so there was no need to worry about her.

'Alright, so that just leaves me with...' He turned around and gulped as he saw the bad luck witch herself, Jinx, stalking towards him with an almost playful smirk on her face. Beast Boy gulped but steeled himself, grinning cockily at the young villainess. "Looks like it's just you and me, Beautiful," he chuckled right before he shifted into a ram, charging full speed in an attempt to overtake the witch.

Jinx nimbly leaped over the animal and landed gracefully on her two feet, twirling around and she giggled behind her hand. "My, my, quite the smooth talker, aren't you?" she teased in her hissing whisper as she licked her lips. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she fired off two more hexes, and Beast Boy quickly shifted into a cobra, contorting his serpentine body around the blasts. The snake quickly lunged at its adversary, ready to sink its fangs into the girl.

Jinx ducked away and grabbed just below the cobra's head, throwing it against a wall. Beast Boy shifted back into his human self as his back slammed against the wall, and he groaned as he shakily rose to his feet. "Cheap trick..." he hissed as he rubbed his back.

"Oh please, like you're any better," Jinx shot back as she stalked towards him once again. "Were you really going to sink your poisonous fangs into me?"

"Venomous, actually," Beast Boy corrected as he winced. "Sorry...heat of the moment?"

Another hex slammed into him, knocking the breath completely out of him. "Forgiven," Jinx said as she glanced behind her and frowned. "Crap, we're losing..." she growled, before turning back to the changeling. Her smirk returned as she leaned down and rubbed his cheek. "We'll have to play again later, Handsome..." she cooed, before leaning in and delivering a quick peck to Beast Boy's lips.

Before Beast Boy had time to blush, Jinx was gone, escaping once again with her teammates in tow.

'She...She kissed me...' the young titan thought to himself as his fingers rose to touch his lips. 'What was that for..?'

As the Titans licked their wounds, they had to sit and listen to Robin's rant. With the H.I.V.E. Five escaping again, Robin had finally snapped and was angrily beating his staff against the floor, searching for any way to release his frustration.

Beast Boy paid his leader no mind, all he could think about was the pink beauty that had stolen his very first kiss. He thought about the way her lips briefly felt on his, and his normally green face turned an unusual state of red. 'Stop thinking about it!' he told himself. 'It's not like it'll ever happen again!'

...

The second time, the H.I.V.E. Five were breaking into a factory. This time, the Titans were well prepared, and they had managed to catch the villains by surprise. By some chance, Beast Boy found himself facing Jinx once more, though a part of him didn't seem to mind. He dodged another one of the witch's hexes, smirking as he changed into a gorilla and caught her by her foot as she tried jumping over him. The great ape slammed its opponent onto the ground, shifting back into Beast Boy. The changeling grinned and stood over his opponent triumphantly.

"Not this time, Beautiful!" he cheered as leered down at the girl. "No way I was gonna let you kick my butt twice in a row!"

"Well, fine...I'll give you this round," Jinx said as she offered her hands up in surrender. "Just promise to be gentle, okay?"

Beast Boy stared at the villainess for a minute, before he suddenly turned bright red and waved his arms up and down frantically. "Wait, what are you talking about?! NO! No, what did I say to imply that?! I mean, I mean, you're pretty and all, but Mom taught me that-"

He stopped as he heard laughter below him, and he glanced down to see Jinx covering her mouth as she rolled around, tears in her eyes as her shoulders bobbed up and down. "Jeez, y-you're just too easy!" she howled as she tried to regain control over herself.

It was the first time Beast Boy heard her sound so...normal. Her laugh was beautiful, and he couldn't hear enough of it.

The police had eventually arrived and arrested the Five. Beast Boy stood with the other Titans as he watched the police haul the villains away. He blushed when Jinx passed by him and wink, something that went unnoticed by the other Titans.

What didn't go unnoticed was when the witch brought her knee up to an officer's gut, knocking the lawman down as she suddenly rushed towards the Teen Titans with a grin plastered on her face. The other Titans were stunned into not attack when she suddenly crashed her lips against Beast Boy's. The changeling's eyes widened, but before he had a chance to do something, Jinx was grabbed by officers and dragged back to the police car. Before the car door was slammed shut, she licked her lips and winked at Beast Boy one last time.

The Titans slowly turned to face Beast Boy, who was in as much shock as last time. 'She kissed me...again?!' His brain panicked over having his second kiss stolen by the same villain as before, and as much as he wanted to put it behind him...

...part of him yearned for those soft lips again.

...

The third kiss happened soon after what the other Titans labeled as 'the Beast Incident'. Beast Boy had some chemicals spilled on him during a battle with Adonis, which resulted in a violent mood swing and a new, uncontrollable transformation akin to a werewolf. After learning about everything that had happened while he was locked in the beast form, the changeling had to take some time to himself.

Which is how he found himself eating pie in a small American diner on the outskirts of Jump City. It was the same diner he had his date with Terra, before it went horribly wrong, and despite knowing that it wasn't healthy to keep coming here whenever he had a problem, it had become almost a ritual for him.

'I can't believe I almost hurt her...' he thought as he sadly took another bite of the pie. He closed his eyes as he remembered the image of Raven laying on the medical table, fighting for her life. 'What have I done..? Will they forgive me?' He knew he and Raven had a heart to heart shortly before he left to come here, but he didn't feel like he deserved her forgiveness. Hell, he couldn't even forgive himself...

"You look down," a familiar voice spoke up as someone sat down at the stool next to his.

Beast Boy's ear twitched, and without looking up he said, "I didn't expect you to come to a place like this, Jinx." He should've turned her in the moment she showed up, but somehow he knew that this time the girl meant no harm. His instincts told him everything was safe, and one thing the changeling learned over the years was to put trust in his instincts.

The witch smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I was just passing by but saw you in here all by yourself." Her smirk disappeared as she turned her stool to fully face him. "Funny, whenever you're with the Titans, you look so upbeat, but now you look like your goldfish died..." She tilted her head curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Beast Boy blinked and turned his head to face her. "Why...Why do you care?" he wondered, feeling his stomach turn.

Jinx shrugged. "I care, is that so wrong?" she challenged softly, glancing away briefly. She cleared her throat and faced him once more. She smiled gently and laid her hand on top of his. "Now please...what's wrong?"

Beast Boy blushed, but then he frowned and glanced down at his half-eaten dessert. "I hurt Raven..." he whispered, barely loud enough for the witch to hear. "I...I wasn't myself, and I hurt her...and I hurt the others too..." He brought his hand up to his head and gripped his hair in frustration and anger. "I-I'm scared," he admitted, "to go back...I don't want to see their faces right now...not so soon after what happened..."

He shouldn't have told her any of that, he thought as he bit his lip and clenched his fists. She was a villain, right? He wasn't supposed to get this comfortable around her, he wasn't supposed to tell her what was on his mind. He was the good guy, she was the bad guy. They fought, he won, she went to jail, she broke out, they repeated the process. Never in that system was there meant to be time for them to casually spend therapy together in a diner in the middle of practically nowhere.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a warm pair of hands touch his cheeks and gently turn him to his right. Jinx stared at him for a few moments, not saying anything, until she finally leaned in and gently captured his lips with hers.

He wasn't even surprised at this point, and he realized how much he missed this feeling. Without thinking, he slowly began wrapping his arms around the witch's waist, but she suddenly pulled away before he could begin returning her kiss. The changeling blinked once more as Jinx stood up and wordlessly began walking away, leaving him in silence.

Before she exited the diner, Jinx turned around and called out to the green hero. She smiled when he turned to her, and she took a deep breath before speaking. "I can't say I know how to help you, Beast Boy," she admitted. "But I know that the Titans love you like family...They'll forgive you, and it will all be water under the bridge, I promise you..."

Then she was gone.

It was a few seconds later when Beast Boy realized he had fallen for the young villainess.

...

He knew that despite his feelings, there was nothing he could do about them except try to forget about them. Like it or not, Jinx was a villain and Beast Boy was a hero, a relationship between them could never work. Even if by some chance she did return his feelings, he knew there was nothing he could do. The thought of her having feelings for him as well didn't seem _entirely_ out of the water, she had kissed him first, three times already.

Beast Boy wished he could at least try to win the witch's heart, but it wasn't like she would suddenly become a hero, right?

Imagine his surprise when Jinx had suddenly turned face and joined the good guys during the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil! It was a surprise, and although Beast Boy remained his normal, goofy self on the surface, inside his mind he was whooping in joy. Currently the Titans were holding a celebration inside Titans Tower, one that all of the Honorary Titans had decided to attend, including Jinx.

Beast Boy scanned the common room for any sign of the pink haired sorceress, but among the colorful cast that filled the area, there was no trace of her to be found. The changeling refused to give up his search, however, and eventually he learned from Cyborg that the former villainess was last seen heading towards the roof. Thanking his best friend, Beast Boy ran up the stairs that lead to the roof three steps at a time, and when he finally reached the door he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his green hair.

"You've got this, Gar," he told himself before he slowly opened the door, and he caught sight of Jinx leaning against the railing, her back turned to him. He was about to call out to her when he realized she wasn't alone.

"Y'know, Jinx, I'm really glad you decided to join the Titans..." Kid Flash admitted honestly, placing his hand on top of Jinx's.

The reformed witch turned to the speedster and smirked. "Yeah, it's a lot better than I thought..." She sighed and turned back to look at the ocean. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this view..."

"Uh-huh," Kid Flash agreed before he raised his hand and tilted Jinx's chin towards him. "But...I have a much better view..."

He leaned in, but the young couple was suddenly interrupted by a choked gasp. They whipped their head towards the exit and saw the familiar green string bean staring at them, a mixture of shock and hurt in his eyes. "Beast Boy?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I..." Without thinking, the changeling darted past the two and leaped off the edge of the tower, quickly changing into an eagle and soaring away as fast as he could.

"BEAST BOY!" he heard Jinx cry out to him, but he ignored it. The moment he was far enough away, Beast Boy landed on the nearest building and changed back into his human form, pounding the ground with a fist as he shook his head furiously.

"Dammit!" he shouted. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

...

That was the last time he ever saw her.

At least six months had passed, Beast Boy honestly lost count. He hid the hurt he felt as much as he could with his usual goofy demeanor and cheap jokes, but inside he felt...hollow.

He knew he should be trying his best to forget about Jinx, but no matter how much he tried, the witch always made sure to invade his thoughts with her signature beautiful smirk. Never mind all the times she had locked lips with him, obviously they must have meant nothing to her.

He thought he could move on once he saw a girl with the splitting image of Terra attending the local high school, but that wasn't meant to be. He tried filling the void once again in Tokyo, but that ended up being a bust too. One could only handle so many crazed fangirls before eventually realizing they meant nothing.

So now he found himself outside the diner, staring at the entrance blankly. 'I always come here when things go wrong, don't I?' he thought as he smiled sadly. 'Well, I guess the pie does help just a little...'

He tried his best to forget that this was where Jinx had kissed him for the last time.

He could still feel her lips against him, and he wished that, more than anything, he could feel them again...at least once.

Sighing, he forced himself to enter, and he immediately regretted the choice.

Jinx was sitting at the counter, her back to him as she silently ate her way through a slice of pie. The changeling considered leaving, but his feet remained planted on the ground. Then, to his own horror, he began moving forward. 'No, no, no!' he panicked as he now stood right behind the witch. 'Turn around! Run away!'

He sat down in the stool to her left.

Her eyes briefly flicked towards him, but she didn't give any sort of greeting. An awkward silence formed as the last of the customers left, leaving them completely alone save for the lone waitress, who was too busy reading a magazine to even acknowledge their presence. The silence was killing Beast Boy, and he eventually cleared his throat. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey." Jinx returned, not looking up from her plate.

Beast Boy coughed and scratched the back of his head. "It's...It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah," she sighed, "it hurt, seeing you fly away like that...I thought you hated me."

The changeling winced. "I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I don't hate you, I swear! I just...I was just..." He groaned and smacked his head against the counter. 'God, I'm such a goober,' he thought.

He felt Jinx's hand rest on his shoulder and squeeze tightly. "I'm glad..." he heard her whisper.

Beast Boy sat up straight and tugged at his collar. "So...how have you and Kid Flash been?" he asked, immediately wishing he hadn't.

Jinx was silent for a few moments before her hands clenched into fists and she closed her eyes. "We broke up," she answered after taking a deep breath.

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Jinx as she shook her head. "He cheated on me...Guess I should've seen it coming." She sniffed, and Beast Boy realized she was beginning to cry. "I mean, why have me, a former villain, when every other girl is fawning over him?! He could have anyone he wants, and...and..." She lowered her head and shook it. "I can't compare to any of them..."

Beast Boy felt a surge of rage when he heard of Kid Flash's cheating, but he quickly forced himself to calm down as he gently rubbed his hand on Jinx's back. "Forget him," he growled, "and forget those other girls too! You're a hundred times better than them, Jinx!"

'I would never cheat on you...' he said silently.

Jinx stared at Beast Boy with wide eyes for a few seconds, before she softly smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned herself against the changeling's shoulder.

Another silence passed through the teenagers, until Beast Boy finally took a deep breath and decided to ask what he had always wished to ask. "Jinx?"

"Hmm?"

Beast Boy took another breath. "Why...Why did you kiss me all those times..?"

He felt the witch stiffen against him, and for a moment he felt like he had made a huge mistake, before he heard her let out a small giggle. She giggled for a few more seconds, her hand against her mouth, before she removed herself from the changeling and placed her hands on his cheeks. She slowly turned him to face her, before she leaned and gave him a chaste kiss. "Because I liked you, silly," she answered quietly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and his heart began to pound furiously. "B-B-But Kid Flash-"

"Was a mistake," Jinx hissed after she cut him off with another peck. "I...I was caught up in the moment, I allowed myself to _think_ I wanted to be with him, but..." She kissed him once more. "It was you, Beast Boy...From the moment I saw you, I knew you were different from everyone else. You had this drive and passion from the very start that set you apart from all the other heroes. You were so different, and I was hooked from the beginning. For a long time I wanted you to see me as more than just a villain, I wanted you to see me as _me."_

Beast Boy was stunned silly, but he soon broke into a large grin. "Jinx..." he whispered, cupping her cheek gently. "I never saw you as anything less than who you were..." This time it was him that initiated the kiss, a kiss which the witch happily returned.

And Beast Boy knew that everything would be alright, as long as he had that soft pair of lips wrapped against his own.


End file.
